


You've Coloured My World

by DarlingRose12



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Love, Love at First Sight, New York City, Soulmates, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRose12/pseuds/DarlingRose12
Summary: In a world where soulmates exist, seeing in colour comes with a price. The only way to see colour is by finding your soulmate and locking eyes with them, then you'll see colour for the rest of your life. Some people eventually see colour, and some live their whole life without never knowing what colour the ocean is, or how a sunset is supposed to look like...
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	You've Coloured My World

In a world where soulmates exist, seeing in colour comes with a price. The only way to see colour is by finding your soulmate and locking eyes with them, then you'll see colour for the rest of your life. Some people eventually see colour, and some live their whole life without never knowing what colour the ocean is, or how a sunset is supposed to look like...

Rachel Berry, amongst many others, had never seen colour before. She had never seen how the green grass was supposed to look beneath her feet in the middle of summer. How when autumn came all the leaves changed to different shades of red, orange and yellow. She never noticed that her hair was a dark brown, where others might be red or dirty blonde. Those were just things that Rachel didn't notice when going about her every day life.

Every kid, while growing up, was told stories about how one day when you meet your soulmate, your whole world will light up. You'll see everything in a new light and have a different view then others. With that, they were also told that the odds of finding their perfect match was rare, and that they may never see colour. Though the dream of one day of finding the perfect match was held onto by many, even if they had doubts.

Although in her case, it wasn't that big of a deal. She had bigger aspirations in life then to find out what colour her shoes were. Besides, most people couldn't tell either way, most people hadn't met their soulmate. Even her dads, they didn't see in colour but were perfectly happy. They were proof that she didn't have to find her perfect match to be happy, and that was fine by her.

Broadway. That was her big dream, the one thing that kept her motivated. She wanted to make it big and play a verity of different roles on the stage in front of a sold out crowd each night. Ever since her early years, she had been set out on going to New York and living out her dream.

Now, it was slowly becoming a reality for the young women. Living in New York in an appartment while working in a diner. Perhaps that wasn't exactly what she wanted, but Rachel had auditions coming up, which she felt good about. She would be on the Broadway stage soon enough, she just knew it.

A plus about never seeing colour was never having to worry about what colours clashed in her wardrobe. It didn't matter if red and pink didn't go together as good as red and black did, it was all just shades of grey to her. Grey was interesting, as she could tell if something was a lighter or darker colour based off of the shade. Her uniform for the diner for example, a darker shade of grey. From the basic understanding she had, it was most likely a blue, or maybe a red. It was dark red.

Checking the clock to see how much longer until her shift ended, Rachel was pleased to see she only had about half an hour left before she could clock out and head back to her apartment. Humming softly to herself as she cleaned a few tables, she glanced around the diner. Only a few people were scattered around at the early time of 7 in the morning. Most of New York wasn't even awake yet, but soon enough the city would come to life, and Rachel loved watching it as it woke up.

She was a city girl, no doubt about it. The young woman loved the way there was always something to do, some new place to explore. How it never got boring or quiet, except for late at night. Rachel loved the view from her apartment and how she could look down upon the city she called home, buildings going on for forever. This was where she was meant to be.

As time marched on, the soft jingle of a bell singled a new arrival into the diner. Sighing softly, the young women went to the main counter to grab a menu. Glancing over, she found the costumer to be a young man, around her age, maybe a few years older. He had curly hair and was wearing dark jeans with a black shirt. She had to admit, even though he wasn't looking her direction, he was handsome.

Walking over, she placed the menu down in front of the man before getting out her little note pad and pen. "Hello! My name is Rachel and I'll be your waitress this morning. May I start you off with a drink?" She questioned, before looking up. When she looked up, she was met with vibrant eyes. Blue eyes, to be exact.

A gasp escaped her lips as the notepad and pen fell to the floor. Blue eyes. Blue eyes! Without waiting for the young man to speak, she turned around to look at the diner. All around her, was colour. A red counter top, yellow sign, and a blue chair. Everything was so, beautiful. It didn't even matter that all it was was a diner, it was the rich and vibrant colours that made it special in a new way.

It was incredible to say the very least, but also very overwhelming. Her entire life she hadn't been focused on finding her soulmate, but he had found her apparently. With the world as large as it is, even New York being massive, somehow she was lucky enough.

A second thought came to her mind, besides the fact that her whole life had changed in just a matter of seconds. Her second thought was that in order to see colour, she must have met her soulmate. Rachel's eyes widened before spinning around, lips parted in shock as she came face to face with her soulmate. Her perfect match, who was now looking at her with a beaming smile.

"Hi, I'm Jesse. And you've just coloured my world."


End file.
